Good Enough
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul" Thea/Tommy, AU.


**Hi guys!**

**As promise, here is my new fanfic about Tommy and Thea. **

**So, things about the fanfic: This is Alternative Universe, where Tommy is alive and him and Thea ARE NOT, I repeat, they ARE NOT siblings. **

**This fanfic will, probably, have a lot of chapters, because I have a lot of ideas, but I need reviews! So if I get, at least, 15 reviews, I'll upload a new chapter soon.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_"You want the best  
So sorry that's clearly not me  
This is all I can be…"  
- Little Mix_

"I know you are my brother's personal assistant, but you're my best friend! You have to drink with me!" Thea said drinking her third shot of the night.

Felicity swallowed the whitish liquid and shivered.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he likes to see me drink with his baby sister."

"Please! I'm not a baby! I'm 22, I can take care of myself. And besides, I need to drown my sorrows." Thea said, bitterly.

"Pity, sorrows know how to swim." Felicity answered.

Thea looked at her and they start laughing, attracting the attention of some Verdant's clients.

Felicity looked at the bartender that was filling their cups and saw Tommy and Oliver looking at them.

"Uh oh, Greek Gods at two o'clock." She whispered to Thea.

Thea shrugged and pretended to be not interested.

"He's looking at you." Felicity laughed.

"Which one?"

"Well, Oliver is looking at us, but he has that serious look he has when he doesn't like what he is seeing. And then there's Tommy, who is looking at you specifically." Felicity babbled, sipping her black drink.

"Let's dance? I feel like dancing…" Thea said, picking Felicity's arm and pulling her to the dance floor.

The night was long and Verdant had very few customers at that hour. Modesty aside, Thea and Felicity looked hot. Felicity was wearing a red deep V-neck long sleeve jumpsuit that put her legs on display. Thea elected a black cocktail dress, with lace back. The dress was tight and showed all her curves.

This was the dress that would make Tommy see her as a woman.

Beyoncé's music "_Drunk in love"_ was perfect for a sensual dance. Alcohol had stolen both Felicity and Thea's inhibition.

Music stole Thea all her thoughts about Tommy, all their moments together, all the memories she kept in her heart. She just wanted to dance, to let all her adrenaline go with her best friend.

When she met Felicity she was fascinated by the little hacker's intelligent soul. Her attraction to Oliver was obvious and her brother was an idiot that didn't notice it, though Thea was beginning to see some changes in him when he was near Felicity. He smiled, and not his plastic smile, Oliver truly smiled when he was around Felicity.

Hands grabbed her by the waist and Thea opened her eyes.

Some guy was pulling her against his body, making her rub against his massive erection.

Over his shoulder Thea saw Tommy's angry face.

The guy's hands squeezed her waist and kissed her neck. Thea pushed him away and yelled over the music.

"I'm not interested!"

Felicity was being felt up too but she was more restrained than Thea. When Thea tried to help Felicity, the guy grabbed her waist forcefully and brought her close to his chest.

"Come on baby, let's have fun, just the two of us… or you can bring your friend."

His voice was disgusting. Despite having a nice looking body, this man did not attract her in any way.

"Let me go!" Thea's hands were too small and weak to push the burly guy that grabbed her.

"She said, let go!" Tommy's voice made Thea stop her squirm. He made her feel safe. He always had.

The guy turned to Tommy, ready to start a fight but when he saw Tommy was the owner and behind him were two securities, the guy gulped and called his friend that was facing Oliver's wrath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the club is closed for today. Have a nice night, or what's left of it." Tommy said over the music.

The customers left, leaving the four of them alone in Verdant.

"What the hell were you _two_ thinking?! Those guys were grabbing you, and too drunk to notice you let them." Oliver vociferated.

"Ollie, we didn't do anything wrong…" Thea tried to justify.

"You shouldn't even let them get near you!" Even though Oliver was fighting with Thea, his eyes never left Felicity, who sat with her head in her hands. Felicity never held alcohol well.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asked, forgetting the rage that took over him before.

"The floor is spinning…" she replied, laughing.

Oliver took a deep breath and picked her up.

"Oliver! Put me down…" she said giggling.

"I'm taking you home… you're too drunk. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday, or else work would be terrible for you." Oliver's affection was evident in his voice. Thea shook her head. Oliver was in love with Felicity and neither was aware.

"Tommy…" Oliver said.

"Go, I take care of Thea." He said to him, putting his hand in his pockets.

Oliver nodded and left with Felicity, who clung to his neck and praised his muscles, laughing nonstop.

Tomorrow, when she wakes up and remembers what she said and done, Felicity would die of shame.

A new song started playing on the speakers. Thea was finally alone with Tommy. A sensual music and alcohol were a combination for disaster, but she had to risk it.

"Dance with me." She asked coyly, reaching out to Tommy.

"Thea, we're drunk. You need to go home." He answered without moving his hands from his pants pockets.

Thea rose from the bench and walked over to him, wrapping his neck with her arms and bringing their bodies closer.

"I just want to dance. You're no fun." She said, smiling at him. She leaned her forehead to his cheek and moved her hips.

Tommy's hands automatically went to her waistline.

"_Thea_…"

"Shush."

Music controlled her thoughts and movements. She brought her hips closer to his and felt that he was affected by what she was doing. Thea was not indifferent to him, even if he didn't want it or admit it.

Thea pressed her mouth to his ear and softly sang while dancing glued to him. Deciding to take a risk, she kissed him lightly on the ear, biting his lobe.

"Thea, _stop._" His voice wasn't convincing and his hands on her waist didn't push her away.

She changed the direction of her steps and, without him realizing, made him walk towards the bench where she had sit before.

Tommy let go of her waist and looked at her. His gray eyes gleamed in the dim light there was in Verdant.

There were no words between them.

Thea clasped her hands on Tommy's spiky hair and put her mouth on his. She didn't know what she would do if he reject her. Thea knew Tommy liked her and, even though he insisted, he didn't saw her only as a friend or a sister.

So far, so good.

Tommy didn't push her away, his hands gripping her waist.

Gently to the sound of music, Thea pressed her lips to his.

Tommy froze.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but alcohol didn't let him think straight.

Thea could have sworn she felt the moment Tommy sent his control to hell.

His hand gripped her waist and brought her near him, putting her in the V of his legs.

Tommy didn't kiss. He consumed.

There was no possible comparison between the man that was kissing her and anyone else she had been with before. This was the man she always wanted, the man she dreamed of. The man that was forbidden to her; because he was her brother's best friend, because he was older, because of so many reasons.

His tongue touched her with passion and Thea surrendered to the love she felt for this man. Tommy stood up and grabbed her by the hips, making her interlace her legs around his waist.

"Not here…" he told her between kisses. Thea hugged him by the neck and pressed her legs tighter as Tommy climbed the stairs to his office.

He opened the glass door with his back and put her on the sofa, without ever stop kissing her.

His hand went up from her waist to her long curly hair, tangling in it and pulling it slightly, baring her throat to his mouth.

Thea's hands were insistent, trying to take off his jacket and his shirt at the same time.

"Easy, speedy…" his voice was muffled by her throat. He bit her neck lightly and with his tongue he licked the small hurt.

Thea moaned and pulled him against her.

With his free hand, Tommy went up her back to find her zipper, pulling it and opening her dress.

"You're so beautiful…" Tommy whispered, as he lowered the straps of her dress.

The black strapless bra took his breath away and in a thoughtless act Tommy took off her whole dress, leaving her only in lingerie and high heels.

Wanting to tease him, Thea put her arms above her head and stretched, arching her back and biting her lip.

With a slow gesture, Tommy wrapped her breast in his palm. Thea threw her head back and gasped.

Tommy was finally touching her. After so many dreams in which he touched her and made love to her, finally the time had come.

Tommy controlled himself to not moan with the exciting and erotic sight of Thea beneath him. Her round and smooth breasts fit perfectly in his hands. He pulled the bra cup down and saw her nipple become hard with the hot air that came out of his mouth. His cock stiffened with every second, shouting to be buried inside her.

He lowered his head and touched her nipple with his lips. Thea moaned and grabbed Tommy's hair.

She smelled like vanilla and strawberry, a scent as unique as Thea.

He licked her and sucked her nipple with want. Thea was embedded within him. Nothing and no one could erase her from his mind.

The way her body rippled with pleasure under him, her delight expression, everything about her was simply bewitching.

Tommy ran his hands down her curves and stopped at Thea's black panties. He pulled them while kissing her flat belly. He threw them away and opened her legs, placing her right one on top of his shoulder.

Thea's eyes were half closed, looking at him.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he kissed her pussy. The mere touch of his tongue to her heat made her moan loudly and grab his hair tightly.

His tongue found her clit and played with it, kissing it, sucking it, teasing it and making her shiver.

"You taste so good…" his voice was husky, full of pleasure and desire.

His fingers entered her and her lips parted to release a long moan as he pressed his thumb to her clit.

"You like it?" He asked, kissing her navel.

When Thea didn't answer him, Tommy stopped his fingers inside her, her walls squeezing him.

"Tommy… don't stop!" She begged, grabbing his hair and moving her hips, as his fingers resumed their actions.

Pleasure ran through her, from her toes to her hair. Tommy helped her down her high, kissing her whole body from her navel to her mouth.

He pressed his hard sex against hers, making them both groan.

Tommy lost control. He thrust inside her hard, making them lose their breath.

Being inside her was astonishing.

She was tight, hot and wet. Holding him tight and squeeze him with pleasure.

His hand moved down to her hips and pulled her against his chest, turning them around and making her sit on top of him.

In that position, Thea could feel him so deep inside her. Leaning her forehead to his, she kissed him lightly. His hands encouraged her to move on him, creating a rampant wave of pleasure inside them both.

She loved his strength, loved the way he hugged her, kissed, burned her with a simple look or touch.

He soon had her moaning with every thrust he gave. The louder she moaned, the harder he fucked her.

"Oh, Thea… ride me…"

Thea grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, moving her hips in abandon. Their tongues tasted each other, fighting for dominance.

Her walls squeezed him and he was in heaven.

Thea screamed his name and Tommy just let himself go, emptying inside her.

* * *

The sun shone on Tommy's face, waking him up. His head was throbbing and he had to lie back down to stabilize the urge to vomit.

Eyes closed, he stretched, surprised by the fact that his bed was rougher and harder than usual. Like an avalanche the previous night came to his memory.

Drinking with Oliver, Felicity and Thea dancing, some guy grabbing Thea, his jealousy rising and the desire to beat the crap out the bastard… _Thea's kisses_, _Thea's body_ wrapped around him, the best orgasm he had in his life.

He got up so quickly he had to close his eyes and grab the couch's arm to keep from falling to the side.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the floor.

Lying there was Thea. Naked, completely naked.

Oliver would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself.

"_Oh, God_. What have I _done_?!"

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**Do you like it? Do you want more?**

**Don't forget to review if you want a new chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**And till next time,**

**Take care :)**


End file.
